1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated fastener and more specifically to a clip tower, for attaching a plastic body panel to a body member or a secondary substrate in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A clip tower must be designed to meet safety standards in the event of an impact due to a collision. More specifically, upon impact the clip tower must deform and dissipate the impact energy from the vehicle occupant. If the clip tower is overly stiff or rigid it will not deform enough to absorb the impact energy and, thus, fail safety requirements.
A conventional clip tower 100 is shown in FIG. 5 and is comprised of a tower portion 102 and a removable U-shaped spring clip 104. The tower portion 102 has a base including two side walls 108, a rear wall 110, an open front 112, an open bottom 114 and a two tiered-closed top 116. Extending in an upward direction from the top tier of the tiered top 116 is an extension portion 118 that receives the U-shaped spring clip 104. As viewed from the open front 112 of the base, the base has a wider profile than the stepped extension 118.
A disadvantage of the conventional clip tower 100 is that the base is too rigid or stiff and does not sufficiently deform so as to absorb energy due to an impact. As mentioned above, the clip tower must be designed to absorb the impact energy from an occupant so as to minimize the risk of injury to the occupant. If the clip tower cannot sufficiently absorb the impact energy then the clip tower will fail safety requirements.
Thus, what is required is an improved clip tower that overcomes the above disadvantage.